Tell Me No Lies
by wildfire1980
Summary: "Sometimes admitting the truth is the hardest part!"
1. It Never Happened

_**"Tell Me No Lies"**_

_Rated: T and then eventually M_

_Pairings: Data/Tasha as always_

_Disclaimer: My first attempt in answering the age-old question that has plagued every D/T fan, yes, Tasha it did happen. Now I do not own TNG although I do wish that I owned Data because he surely would have ended up with Tasha if I had my way about it..._

_Summary: Sometimes admitting the truth is the hardest part!_

_Chapter 1~ It Never Happened_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

As the turbo lift doors opened, the android immediately feigned his interest on the control panel before him as she exited the lift. Despite the distance between them, the tension was tremendously felt throughout the bridge, even to an emotionless android.

Data chanced a look at the petite, short-haired blonde occupying the tactical station. It was meant to be a short glance, one that was only privy to him but he was instantly caught. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and the exchanges spoke volumes of an awkward happenstance that fate had just dealt them no more than an hour ago.

An unspoken attraction that had refused any deterring alarms of protocol by disarming a security chief and invoking some type of semblance of desire into an immoveable android. An enticement that had dominated two senior officers, pulling them dangerously to a point of no return. The fascination that had entangled them both and was now laid out in the forefront to be dealt with swiftly and promptly.

Tasha ended the anxiety by hastily turning back around. She inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled, calmly pushing aside every visual image of bliss his body had just produced within her during their sexual interlude.

Gathering her courage once more she made her way over to the android, her steps fast and determined, her eyes piercing into his as the cold, brief denial left her sweet lips.

"Data, I'm only going to say this once - it never happened!"

And with those calculating words, Data stood motionless. If an android was capable of experiencing shock, then she appeared to be successful in introducing that emotion to him. His face mimicked the bewilderment her refusal had just provoked perfectly. So much so that the android whom appeared incapable of keeping quiet was rendered silent, only to be graced with her backside walking swiftly back to her station after delivering such a blow.

Data was completely oblivious to the small smile that crept along Tasha's lips as the satisfaction from her rejection completely contradicted the lure of the man whom stood less than six feet away from her.

She was the chief of security, a trained official in cutting off all emotional ties if the need be. But to her surprise and dismay, the ability to do so came much more easier to her because of her past on Turkana Four.

But this man posed a problem, he was now a risk to her because he had already unknowingly breached her barriers. She was always careful to remain guarded and if it hadn't been for that damn virus, she would still be succeeding in that area, even with him!

So now it was up to her to rely on the only sense of survival she knew when this problem ever reared its ugly head. She would evade, ignore and forget! Her past fiancé, as well as the man whom inspired her to join Starfleet, Darryl Adin called it the _big_ E.I.F. It was the Federation's surefire way of ending all emotional ties that could possibly endanger the fleet or in her case - one's heart!

There was only one loop hole in the plan. _This _man she had to see everyday, work beside on every away mission because of his status aboard the Enterprise. It was her job to protect not only the Captain but the first and second in command of the ship. And it just so happened that Data fell into that category, unfortunately for her.

Two popular earth phrases came to her mind. She always heard that _'in time you will forget' _but on the downside of that, she was also told that _'absence makes the heart grow founder.' _And she had no doubt that aboard this ship, she would become acquainted with which one of those quotes would ultimately be the deciding factor of this circumstance.

She had no defense in her artillery, other than to rely on her training. Soon, she was reminded of a lifeline in a book she once read while at the Academy called "Oliver Twist" written by a famous author named Charles Dickens. His words are well suited for the strategy she was about to employ against the android. The eighteenth century writer wrote this deliberate yet haunting truth about an event,_ 'began to be forgotten, as most affairs are, when wonder, having no fresh food to support it, dies away of itself.' _

It was these very words alone that the professors at the Academy wanted the students to comprehend and grasp. In order to forget an event or someone you must starve the memory till it is no longer prevalent in one's life. No longer worthy of thought or remembrance and this would be her art of war in forgetting. But the only question that was left was this - would the android let her?

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Author's Notes: So here's the first chapter to my new fic. I have to admit that it is going to be quite a challenge for me because I rarely keep Data in his android state, whereas in this story he will remain the Data we all know and love. And on top of that I hardly ever stay true to the normal timeline of TNG, I am notorious for changing it into an AU...So once again, just bare with me on this one and I hope it will please you all...Now on to Parallels! Hopefully it will be updated today as well.**_


	2. The Real Reason

_**"Tell Me No Lies"**_

_**Chapter 2 - The Real Reason**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been weeks since Tasha had delivered her verdict based on their drunken interlude. She had made it very clear to him that she had no desire whatsoever to explore the relationship further. It was a judgement that he was severely perplexed over, to the point that he made the decision to ask for advice.

Of course he could not reveal any details nor the person's name. He would merely make an inquiry on the actions of females in particular. A subject that he was certain Commander Riker would be quite familiar in.

He waited for the perfect moment and found it when the senior staff was relieved of duty for lunch. No one else occupied the lift except for the Commander and himself, so Data seized the opportunity.

"Sir, I have an inquiry?"

Riker slightly raised his eyebrows and smirked a little.

"Shoot Data!"

Data narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked for his phaser, noting that he was not armed.

"I am unarmed, Sir. It would be highly improbable for one to fire their phaser in such close quarters. I would have to advise against such recommendations, Commander, considering the dangers involved."

Riker rolled in eyes in disbelief. "It's a figure of speech, Data. Just another way of me telling you to ask your question."

The androids eyes perked up, a small animated smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "I see, a metaphor."

"Exactly Data...Now what can I help you with?"

The Lieutenant Commander cocked his head perplexingly to the side. "Are all women complicated in the affairs of love?"

Riker leaned back against the railing of the lift, his hands firmly planted on either side of him as the small smile that played at the corners of his mouth went into full swing. "So this is about a woman then?"

"Not directly, Sir. I have been doing various studies on romantic interludes, relationships and the emotions involved as well as the body language of those who show interest or a lack thereof."

Riker held up a hand to stop the android's on-going ramblings.

"The answer to your question is easy Data...Yes!"

The lift doors opened and Riker quickly moved to exit, giving Data a reassuring pat on the back as he passed by Geordi, who was now entering the lift.

LaForge took a closer look at Data, taking note of the confusion upon his face.

"Something wrong, Data?"

"I was attempting to debate the many acts of love with Commander Riker but he seemed disinterested in my inquiries..." Then Data looked over at Geordi, his eyes lighting up from his new found hope. "Perhaps you can help me with my research."

"About women? Ohhh nooo! Believe me, Data...I am not the man to be giving advice about women."

"Not necessarily women." Data added.

Geordi shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Alright, I'll try...Ask away."

"I have found that body language is considered a sure sign that you have an admirer?"

Data could visibly see Geordi's eyebrow rise up, even with the obstruction of his visor in the way. "Do you?"

Taken back, Data asked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Have an admirer, Data?"

"I do not, Geordi...I am merely conducting a study on the matter."

"Why?"

Data cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand."

"Why now? Why are you suddenly interested in the subject of love now?"

"Because it is an emotion that evades me. I wish to understand why humans...love and sometimes stop loving."

"Well, that's easy. It depends on the compatibility of the couple and the level of attraction felt between the two."

"Why is that important?" Data questioned.

"Because attraction and compatibility allows the people in question to realize if they could fall in love or not. Let's take Tasha for example..." Data was immediately caught off guard and the widening of his eyes showed his unarmed state at the mentioning of her name. But Geordi continued on. "Now although I am legally blind, I can still pick up on some features of a person's face to conclude whether or not I find them attractive."

"And you find Tasha attractive?" Data whispered.

"Well, yeah Data! She is a very attractive woman and not only that we have a lot in common. So let's say that Tasha and I decided to take that to the next level. It would be up to us to figure out if the relationship was something we both wanted to pursue."

"And what if she expressed her desire to no longer pursue that relationship?"

Geordi wiped his brow in disconcertion. "It would be a hard pill to swallow I guess but I'm assuming that she would make that decision known."

"Would you disengage your pursuit of her?"

LaForge silently nodded. "I would..."

Data lightly put his hand on Geordi's shoulders as the turbo-lift doors opened to his destination. "This conversation has been very enlightening. Thank you, Geordi."

With that said Data turned to exit the lift when Geordi called out. "So you gonna tell me who she is?"

Pausing, Data answered his best friend. "As you are aware Geordi, I am incapable of emotions. I do not possess the ability to love. Therefore my attempts to do so would be futile... on both parts." He added before completely exiting the lift.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Data paused outside Counselor Troi's office, staring at the name plate upon the wall before chiming her door.

"Come in"

The android entered and could visibly see the surprise upon the Counselor's face.

"Data! I never expected to see you here..."

"Should I leave, Counselor?"

She hurriedly walked up to him, interlocking her arm in his. "No, of course not! I'm just surprised that you would require my expertise that's all." She stated as she led him over to the chair opposite of hers.

"Yes, well I am endeavoring to better comprehend the various emotions of love?"

Troi smiled knowingly as she took her seat, crossing her legs as her hands rested lightly upon her knee's.

"Do you believe to be experiencing love, Data?"

"I am incapable of experiencing love but I am curious...what emotions lead up to the knowledge that both parties are in love?"

Deanna let out a deep breath. "Um, let's see." She paused a moment taking in her answer. "There's a number of emotions that could lead up to love."

"Such as?"

"Well, there is infatuation. An attraction that can easily be labeled as lust,_ not love_!"

Data arched an eyebrow, a silent gesture that she explain further.

"Lust can make someone believe that they want the other person but then after they act upon that emotion, they come to the realization that it wasn't what they wanted after all."

"Which can be one end result to seduction...The revelation comes after the fact?"

For the second time, Deanna was shocked by his line of questioning.

"Yes, the seducer can come to realize that the relationship wasn't what they wanted. But one can come to that conclusion without allowing it to go that far."

"But what if they did not?"

"Well, Data, I suppose it would depend on the individual as to why they chose to end the affair...There could be many facets as to why they chose that route."

Again, Data arched his eyebrow.

Deanna couldn't help the small smile that came to the corner of her lips.

"Say for example this person is a woman who had became the seducer in this scenario. Let's say that afterwards she chose to end the exchange..."

Data stood inexplicably still as the Counselor recounted his undisclosed encounter with Natasha Yar and for a brief moment, the thought had crossed his mind if Tasha had already confided the event to Deanna herself.

"There could be a number of reasons as to why she decided to end it. Perhaps she did decide the man wasn't who she really wanted..." Deanna held a finger up to reiterate her next words. "_But _she could have decided to separate because the encounter frightened her."

"I must admit that I am...at a loss, Counselor. Why, would one choose to terminate the encounter due to fear."

"Perhaps she felt more than she expected to..." Data slightly tilted his head to the side as she continued. "and it frightened her because she knew that she would be entrusting her heart to someone who could possibly hurt her by not returning those affections."

"So she would be protecting herself in a sense?"

"Yes, Data she is!"

"Then how would the man know the difference?"

"He would have to get her alone and contemplate her reaction to him by engaging her into a conversation...Perhaps confronting her with what happened would be one good way of gauging her response to him. Women tend to fall apart when the man they fancy get a little too close for comfort."

"I see..." Data whispered softly. "And what if she is still apprehensive?"

"Then it is up to the man to convince her that _he is _what she wants by assuring her that her heart would be safe with him..." Deanna continued to stare at the android sitting across from her. "Forgive me, Data, but I just feel like this is more of a personal nature than that of some simple research."

Data abruptly stood to his feet.

"I must be getting back to the bridge. Thank you for your help, Counselor."

Perturbed a little by the brisk conclusion to their meeting, Deanna added. "Data, you do realize that if your experiencing any type of emotion or even if you believe yourself to be..." She paused as he looked at her. "You can confide in me, I promise it will not leave this room."

And for the third time today, he relayed with confidence his impassive state. "It is well documented that Dr. Soong created me with the ability to not experience such emotions..." He imitated her recent gesture by holding up his index finger. "_But _if I were, I would keep your invitation in mind."

"Data, just from the line of your questioning I somehow find that hard to believe!"

"How so, Counselor?"

Well, if you weren't in the least bit curious over the emotion, then you wouldn't have even conducted your research, correct?"

"That is a correct assumption?"

"Then my question to you is this...someone or something had to prompt you into wanting to know more about love...perhaps, deep down you have become suspicious over whether or not you are experiencing emotions, therefore you have set out on this little investigation of yours to place your mind at ease. Maybe some woman has caused you to question if you can really experience love or not...Either way, you are seeking validation in the matter."

"Forgive me, I failed to acknowledge your question."

"My question was this...Out of all the emotions to research, why love? Why even look at all, Data, if you've resolved yourself to the fact that you can't experience_ any _emotions?"

"Purely curiosity, I assure you!"

Deanna shook her head from side to side in disagreement. "That may be but I _assure_ you as this ship's counselor, that its woman driving you to seek the answer."

The android briefly locked his eyes with hers, pondering her evaluation and then turned to leave without speculating further.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Alright, so far all my stories are updated except "If Only" which I'll have to work on tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review if you want more! :)**_


	3. What I Can Not Give

_**"Tell Me No Lies"**_

_**Chapter 3 ~ "What I Can Not Give"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Data ventured to holodeck four where Lieutenant Yar was conducting some training exercises inside.

As the doors opened he could see her vigorously, enthralled in a challenge. And within moments of his entering, she had her opponent pinned to the ground.

Data watched silently as the figure dissipated and Tasha stood to her feet, readying herself to engage in another fight.

"Computer, go to level eight." She commanded. "And disengage safety settings."

Immediately Data interrupted the computer as it began relaying the dangers of that level.

"Computer, terminate that request."

Tasha quickly turned to face her intruder. The moment her blue eyes landed upon the yellow, gold flecks of his, her eyes narrowed with anger and determination just as she had previously looked at her opponent. She knew this was it! This was the moment she had been dreading and desperately trying to prevent for a week now. No matter how she saw it, she was stuck,_ alone_, with him!

"Forgive the intrusion."

"Cut to the chase, Data...why are you here?"

"I wish to express my concern over the status of our friendship."

Tasha stood even straighter as she sharply placed her hands upon her hips, slightly blowing her sweaty bangs off of her brow.

For a moment, Data was enraptured by the gesture and made a mental note to examine why it had intrigued him so once alone in his quarters.

"And..."

"I have noticed that your body language towards me is quite... _ambivalent!" _

Tasha rolled her eyes in response. "What? Is my body language among one of your many researches now, Data?"

The android mechanically tilted his head sideways, a clear sign of his curiosity.

The security chief let out a small, choke of laughter. "I've heard about your little quest, Data...on love!"

"I was under the impression that what I discussed with Counselor Troi was strictly confidential."

Tasha's eyes widened in horror. "_You_ talked to Deanna about us?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"To whom were you referring?"

Her eyes drilled holes into his, as her anger mounted she hastily slicked her rebellious bangs out of her eyes.

"So just how many people_ have _you talked too?"

For a brief moment, he considered the repercussions of his answer. But chose to take the risk any ways.

"I questioned Commander Riker..."

Tasha began stalking back and forth at the mention of the Commander's name. "Will?" she asked pungently.

Data continued on. "And Geordi..."

Tasha lowered her head down into her hands, as she roughly rubbed her forehead. "Oh God!"

The android ventured further. "And Counselor Troi..."

Tasha immediately ceased her pacing as she turned to stare at him. Her eyes burrowing into his with pure malice.

Data quickly held up a finger to ensure her. "All of whom know nothing of our previous encounter."

"What encounter?" She asked bitterly.

Her response caught the android off guard and it showed completely in his expression.

"The tsiolkovsky virus...do you wish for me to access the events of that night and relay them back to you."

"No!" she shouted.

Data's eyes constricted and Tasha thought for a brief moment she saw anger began to flare within them.

"I see..." He whispered. "It never happened, right?"

Tasha remained still, refusing to answer.

The two continued to stare at each other, the silence of the holodeck was almost deafening to them both.

Again, Data whispered. "Correct me if I am wrong, Lieutenant." She quickly noticed the formality in his voice. "But if I were human, would your response still be so...biased?"

Tasha was immediately insulted. "What the hell does that mean?"

"If I were not an android then you would not have to face the embarrassment that comes along with the crew discovering that you slept with a machine...Is that not a fair assessment?"

"It is completely unfair and if I didn't know any better, Commander, I would say that you were becoming paranoid."

"Then as your commanding officer, I demand an answer...Is not your absence from my life a direct result from you avoiding me?"

Tasha's face snarled up in disbelief. "Your pulling rank on me?"

Data knew that his abuse of power was not in accordance to what was considered morally right but at the moment, he did not care.

He refused to answer, his silence getting his point across.

Reluctantly, Tasha answered. "Data, this isn't you?"

"And it is not like you to run either!" He remarked just as quickly.

"I'm not running!" She argued.

He shrugged his shoulders in what Tasha considered as annoyance. "Evading then!"

"I'm not evading either...I'm just not giving you what you want."

Data quickly took a step toward her, closing the distance between them. He smirked slightly as his keen eyes picked up on her sharp intake of breath.

His face stopped inches from her lips, as Tasha remained too shocked from his boldness to move.

"What is it that I want?" The android asked.

"You want to hear what I can't say..." She reluctantly responded.

"And you want what I can not give..." Data countered.

The pair did nothing more than stare into one another's eyes, the air so intense that even Data found it hard to imitate his breathing.

Tasha was the first to break the stand off, as she brusquely brushed past him, taking the white robe off as she discarded the garment into the corner.

"We seem to be at a crossroads, Commander."

"Data!" He corrected her.

Tasha whirled on him once again, her rage getting the better of her.

"Excuse me?"

He knew the remark would get her blood boiling enough to stall her, to keep her in his presence longer.

"My name..." He softly reprimanded. "Is Data!"

"I know your _damn_ name, Commander." She spat as she turned to hastily leave the android behind.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been hours since she left Data standing in the holodeck and here she was, in her quarters, still venting to Deanna.

"I swear, Deanna, for an android who claims to have no emotions he was..." The Security Chief stalled for a moment.

"He was what, Tasha?" Deanna coaxed.

The petite, blonde resigned to finally sit down, as she roughly landed upon the sofa.

"He was imitating signs of emotions quite well."

"Such as...?"

"Well, he seemed angry because I wouldn't answer none of his questions and if I didn't know any better I would even venture to say that he was...jealous!"

Deanna's smiled slightly.

Tasha waved a hand of dismissal in the air. "But that's silly, right? Data can't feel anything, all he can really do is imitate the appropriate emotion for what he thinks is the proper response to certain situations."

"To be honest, Tasha. We don't really know what Data is capable of, all we know is what he leads us to believe."

Tasha simply nodded her head in agreement. Deanna watched silently as Tasha slowly began to trace some unknown figure into the fabric of the couch.

"May I ask a personal question?" The Counselor inquired.

Tasha looked at her hesitantly.

"Did something happen between you and Data?"

Tasha's eyes briefly widened in surprise and then just as quickly the blunder was gone.

She quickly shook her head from side to side. "No...why do you ask?" Her voice slightly screeched nervously.

"Well, Data came to me yesterday asking me all kind of questions about love."

Immediately, Tasha's interest was piqued. "Like?"

Deanna turned sideways to face Tasha. "He wanted to understand how one would know they were experiencing love and I proceeded to tell him."

Tasha swallowed hard, she tried desperately to hide her uneasiness by playing with the tips of her fingernails. "And what did you tell him?"

"Now you know that's confidential."

Tasha let out an irritated growl.

The Counselor simply ignored her. "And now, your asking me whether or not it's possible for him to experience emotions..." Tasha opened her mouth to protest but Deanna quickly held her hand up, stopping all objections. "Which leads me to believe that something happened between the two of you _or_...perhaps you both want something to happen!"

"That's crazy..." Tasha fervently denied. "Why would we _want_ something to happen?"

Deanna reached out, slowly grasping the Security Chief's hand in hers. "Tasha, have you forgotten that I'm half betazoid. I can not only sense the way you feel about him, I can also see how you look at him on the bridge. You practically stare at the back of his head!"

Suddenly, Tasha stood to her feet, her rejection over the accusation evident in her posture. "I most certainly do not!

The chiming of the door, literally caused both women to jump.

"Who could that be?" Tasha asked as Deanna nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders in response.

Tasha walked over to the door, pressing the button, engaging the doors to swoosh open.

And for a moment, Deanna thought Tasha was going to faint as the android stood motionless outside her door.

"May I speak with you in private..." Data noted her reluctance to do so but he quickly added. "Please!"

Deanna easily read the defeat in Trash's slumped shoulders, taking that as her que to leave. "Excuse me." she said as she softly brushed past Data with a small smile playing at her lips.

Tasha moved to the side as Data entered. "Thank you!" He whispered.

Data quietly watched as the petite blonde ran her fingers through her hair apprehensively.

"I understand that my conduct in the holodeck was somewhat lacking..."

"Boorish!" she offered for him.

"Crude." He replied in turn.

"Insensitive!" She shot back.

He merely paused, taking in a deep breath as his eyes desperately sought hers.

The words simply fell from his lips without volition. "Forgive me!"

Tasha tore her eyes from his gaze, staring off into the distance at some unknown object.

"It was not my intention to hurt you, Tasha...I would never..." Data immediately ceased, his silence bringing her eyes back to his.

"You would never what?" she asked softly.

"I would never wish to harm you with words or actions...to do so would be a direct contradiction to what you mean to me."

Tasha slightly cocked her head to the side, suspiciously eyeing the android. A direct, silent gesture of her doubt to his confession.

Data took one small step closer to her, no longer caring about the propriety of one's personal space, as he risked entering hers.

"I am not sure how or why..." He cocked his head perplexingly to the side. "I have ran various calculations to understand the circumstances more clearly...time and time again, I run the same scenario over in my mind to gauge its uniqueness. And the only thing that stands out is you! I experienced the situation with you, therefore I deem it as..._special." _ Data chanced another step closer to her. "_You_ are special to me, Tasha!"

He slowly leaned in closer, his lips mere inches from hers. Tasha watched in slow motion, her body numb to everything that was happening. Finally, she was able to jump back into reality, her body mimicking her thoughts as she recoiled away.

She watched in surprise as Data slowly closed his eyes shut. His downcast features, his slumped shoulders all yelled 'defeat' in his body.

Softly he whispered. "If you wish for me to delete the memory from neural net, I will immediately do so. But I must warn you that I would have no recollection of the events in question."

Again, Tasha eyed him curiously. "You would do that for me?"

"If it pleased you...Yes!"

"Why?"

He slowly opened his eyes, pinning hers to his. "Because I regard your friendship in the highest...If the deletion brings calm back to the turmoil my presence causes you, then I will gladly desist the memory."

Tasha was slightly taken back by the gesture. This man was willing to give up an event that he rendered as special in order to appease her. Was that not an act of selflessness, which in turn could be motivated by love?

The question fell from her lips before she could even stop it. "Are you in love with me?" she whispered.

Data straightened his posture before answering. "I am incapable of experiencing love." He seemed to be in denial.

Tasha shook her head from side to side fervently. "Of course not...how silly of me...your only an android, you could never love me back."

Data's eyebrows rose at the disclosure. "Love you back?"

_'Damn his acuteness to every detail,'_ she thought.

"You used the verb in a past tense, except you applied it to the present." The android slightly smirked, an attribute than made him all the more appealing. "Are you in love with me?"

"Data, don't be so vain!" Tasha added, as she tried to brush past him but his hand was all too quick. Softly he grabbed hold of her arm, keeping her in place beside him, their hips touching side by side.

"You forget so easily...I am incapable of such emotions."

"Or either in denial!" Tasha spat back.

Data tilted his head to the side, beckoning her to explain further.

"What if I am in love with you, Data...what would it matter since you can't return the gesture? If your so hell-bent on the fact that you can't experience emotions, then why hound me about it? Why worry so much about what pleases me? Its not like you can do anything about it..." Her eyes glared at him. "What would you do, Data, if I was in love with you?"

The question didn't even have time to hang in the air, as his lips quickly descended on hers, erasing all doubts about his inabilities.

The kiss was short and hard, only allowing himself to apply enough pressure to get his desire for her across. The act left them both breathless and daring for more.

Data took a step back, breaking the moment that had just transpired. Lightly he shook his head back and forth, as if trying to gain some manner about him.

"Forgive me...I do not know what came over me...I...I must get back to the bridge."

And just as quickly as he came, he was gone! Leaving Tasha in the solitude of her quarters with more questions than doubts.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: So here's an update...Not quite sure where I'm going with this story, well, I have a general direction but I find that as I am writing it, my idea is slightly changing. Despite that, I hope you guy's like it...And please review, the more reviews the quicker the updates! :-)**_


	4. Stranded

_**"Tell Me No Lies" **_

_**Chapter 4 ~ "Stranded" **_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Galorndon Core, an unstable planet zero point five light years from the Neutral Zone. The atmosphere created severe electromagnetic storms, causing interferences with any ships sensors and transporters.

A Romulan scout ship _Pi_ had apparently crashed into the surface and since the storms were obscuring all scans for life, Captain Picard ordered Riker, Tasha and Worf to the surface to look for survivors. Regretfully, after locating the downed ship, they discovered that all hands had died from the crash. Tasha decided to seperate from the away team and explore a little further, to make sure the planet was barren of any life.

Unfortunately, she was side tracked by the malfunctioning tri-corder in her hand and not fully focused on where she was walking. The ground beneath her gave way and after falling several feet, she suddenly found herself inside some underground cave with a spranged ankle.

And now here she was, left behind on this god-forsaken planet. She tried desperately to ignore the pain in her ankle. She yelled for what felt like hours before resigning herself to the fact that no one could hear her over the tumultuous storms above.

Giving up, she decided to entertain herself another way, allowing her thoughts to finally divulge in a certain android. It had been two weeks since Data had kissed her but now he acted as if the blunder never happened. His indifference toward her, was as if she wasn't even an option anymore, no longer apart of his life. Sure, he acknowledged her when his duties required him to, giving her orders when they were needed but nothing further, not even the simple glances that used to occupy her mind.

Why, it bothered her so much she wasn't sure. Afterall, the android learned from the best. He was only doing what she had previously done to him. He treated her cordially but she didn't want proper. What she wanted was forbidden. The truth forever hidden, locked away inside the man who refused to confirm it. His ability to care went far beyond what he allowed himself to believe. In fact, she found it quite sad that he could sell himself so short, by constantly ascertaining that he could not _feel. _Data felt so much everyday! Of course it wasn't as intense or pronounced as human emotions but he could feel what mattered most.

Often times, when she would leave to go to tournaments being held on Starbases, upon returning, Data would consistently remind her that his sensors had become accustomed to her presence aboard the Enterprise. That he had missed her absence thoroughly. To miss someone, does that not indicate the existence of some type of emotion. In all truth, you are pining for their presence, awaiting the time you get to see them again. All of which can be associated with love!

And now, instead of missing her presence, their moments alone often resulted in feuding. Every since the kiss, Data has done everything to keep her presence at bay. When she enters Ten Forwad, he leaves. And on the bridge, he would constantly disagree with her methods of protection toward the crew. Always delivering a more _logical _way. He was consciously causing turmoil between the two by standing her up on the bridge. It infuriated her to no end. She recalled one incident in the turbo-lift that left the two breathless from the billowing screams that followed.

She had turned to stare at the man whom had underminded her authority as Security Chief. Proposing that bringing more officers into a danger zone would be futile, only furthering the peril of more lives. Tasha insisted that they needed the back-up, while Data argued that it wasn't needed. A more smaller, minute away team could get the job done a whole lot faster as opposed to bringing more forces. Which would only hazard more lives of the crew.

He won! Picard immediately agreed with the android's reasoning. Tasha stormed off into the turbo-lift, followed by Data. He completely ignored her presence, ever more annoying to her, he acted as if the dispute never happened. She didn't hesitate to make her vexation known.

"You feel better?"

Data turned from staring at the lift doors to her curt remark.

A smirk slowly came to his face. "You forget, I can not feel anything."

The denial was all she needed to hear to send her over the edge.

"So you keep reminding me...What's with you anyways?"

"I do not understand." He answered calmly.

Tasha crossed her arms in response but the android ignorantly kept staring at her.

"You are consistently undermining me on the bridge, trying to get under my skin. If I walk into Ten Forward, you leave. It's as if you are going out of your way to avoid me and yet your the one that kissed me!" She argued.

"And you are the one that seduced me!" He shot back defiantly.

Tasha eyes rose in shock and her head immediately snapped back, appalled from the accusation.

"Like you weren't a willing participant? You seemed like you wanted to be seduced, Data!"

The android once again glared at her. And then, just as softly answered her, as if his previous outburst never happened.

"I am merely conducting my job as _your_ commanding officer on the bridge. If I believe a matter to be dangerous or fatal to members of my crew, then it is my job to voice my concerns. And your regards to Ten Forward are simply founded upon paranoia. My presence is simply needed elsewhere."

She knew he was full of shit and she was going to call him out on it.

"Data, don't patrionize me! I'm not that ignorant to what is going on here...Your trying to keep me away so you won't have to answer for your actions and face the fact that maybe you do actually_ feel _something."

The accusation broke his restraints, he was immediately upon her. The closeness of his body pinning her to the walls of the turbo-lift. The humming of it's engine surrounding them as he stared dangerously into her eyes.

His remark was cold and brisk.

"It never happened." Was all he said as the doors swooshed open and he quickly exited to the transporter room.

Neither spoke another word!

That was four days ago and they still refused to look at each other. It was a bitter-end to something that could have possibly been the most beautiful account to have happened to her. And being alone now, she can admit that it stung having her words thrown back at her. He was allowing her to see what it felt like to be him that day. He was unwittingly placing her on the other end of the situation. She silently cursed the android under her breath as she looked back at her tri-corder, trying desperately to get some type of readings. Nothing! She couldn't get anything on this planet.

But one thing was for sure, she knew that Riker and Worf would be back aboard the Enterprise by now, they only had a short window of time. Data said that the away team would only be allotted about twenty minutes to retrieve any survivors and return back to the ship and she had been stranded in this cave for more than half an hour now. In fact, she was certain that the bridge crew would probably be learning of her fate right about now.

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

Data watched silently as the two members of the away team solemnly walked back aboard the bridge.

"Report, number one." Picard demanded.

"All hands died within the crash, Sir. They are no survivors."

Picard looked around, noticing what Data had immediately picked up on. Tasha was missing!

"Where is Lieutenant Yar?"

"We lost her, Sir. She strayed away from the away team, in search for life and she never returned. Lieutenant Worf and myself tried to locate her but the storms were too harsh and demanding. We simply didn't have the time to continue our search."

Data spoke out of turn. His concerns evident in his voice. "You left her down there?"

He unconsciously questioned his commanding officer's actions and the act immediately intrigued Counselor Troi. Perhaps their was something between him and Tasha.

A little annoyed, Riker responded. "We didn't have a choice, Data!"

Data quickly turned and tapped his fingers quickly along the pad of his post.

Picard walked past Riker to stand beside Data's chair. "Data, when will their be another opening in the storms?"

"That is the information that I am ascertaining now, Sir..." A few brief taps and the android quickly swiveled his chair around to face Picard. "Thirteen minutes and thirty-two seconds exactly, Sir."

"Good! Commader Riker, Worf, you will beam back down and retrieve Lieutenant Yar."

"Sir..." Data interrupted as Picard turned to face him. "I strongly object with Commander Riker and Worf returning to the planet."

Picard narrowed his eyes in response. "Why?"

"Another window will not appear for the crew to transport off the planet in two hours and sixteen seconds, Sir. My reseach has founded that prolonged exposure of humanoids to the intense magnetic fields on the planet will result in synaptic breakdown."

"Data if you are recommending that I send you down there that is completely out of the question. It's to dangerous to send an artificial lifeform into a world that is raging with electrical storms."

"I understand the dangers, Sir. But their is no other crew member who can safely retrieve Lieutenant Yar and succesfully bring her back. In the time alloted, Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf would possibly become paralyzed and so would Lieutenannt Yar. Although I will be at the mercy of the electrical storms, I will not be harmed by the ill effects of the atmosphere because I am artificial. I can not lose the use of my limbs as humans can. It is the only logical choice." He concluded.

"Very well. Take whatever you may need and beam down to the surface."

"Yes, Sir." Data immediately stood up and hurriedly walked up the ramp to the turbo-lift.

"Oh and Mister Data..." The android turned around to face his Captain. "Please be careful." He warned.

Data simply nodded and entered the turbo-lift.

_-__**x-x-x-x-x-**_


	5. Galorndon Core

_**"Tell Me No Lies" **_

_**Chapter 5 ~ "Galorndon Core"**_

_**Author's Notes: Just a little warning, this chapter might be a little longer than most. What can I say, I had a lot going on inside my head for these two...Fortunately!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Data wondered the planet, heading east in the direction Lieutenant Worf said he had witnessed Tasha walking the last time he saw her.

The winds blew profusely, picking the sand up from the ground as it swirled around, causing the android's view to become limited. He tried to shield his eyes, as he held tightly onto the rope that was draping securely across his shoulder.

Data yelled the missing Lieutenant's name consistently, all in vain. He was receiving no replies to his screams and he knew that the storms were drowning out his voice. But he still continued on, calling her name.

"Tasha!" He hollered as he continued to scan about the barren planet.

Still no answer.

Again, he tried.

"Lieutenant Yar!" His voice was becoming desperate as the electrical storms raged above.

He stopped his approach as he came upon an opening in the ground. He bent down and leaned over the hole, dipping his head down into it, as the winds violently blew around him.

"Tasha!" He silently hoped for a reply.

And immediately, his answer came. "Down here!" she screamed above the storm.

"Hold on!"

Data frantically began searching for something to tie his rope too. Taking note of a tree close by he wrapped the rope firmly around it, tying a secure knot, as he lowered the other end into the cavern below. He quickly descended below, only to find Tasha sitting with her back uncomfortably propped against the rock walls.

He was relieved to find her alive. She was hurt but nonetheless, _alive. _

"Are you injured?" Data inquired, already knowing the answer.

Tasha tried to move slightly but winced at the jolt of pain that shot up her leg.

"Yes, it's my ankle. I think I sprained it."

Data quickly began scavenging the cave for some makeshift stints for her ankle. Luckily, he found two sticks and hurriedly walked back to where Tasha was sitting. He gently knelt down, as he grabbed hold of his left uniform sleeve and jerked it tightly, ripping the material off of his arm.

Again, he tore the material in half as he carefully grabbed hold of her ankle. Tasha slightly groaned from the pain as he lifted it up and propped it upon his knee, so that he could wrap it more properly.

"Forgive me." He offered in return for hurting her.

"Just hurry up and get it over with!" Tasha responded tersely.

He did as she requested and after wrapping it securely, he gently placed his hand back under her ankle, removing it from his lap with so much ease that she didn't even flinch from the pain.

Tasha laid her head back against the cavern walls, breathing deeply, as if mentally preparing herself for the end of time.

"Go ahead, tell me the bad news!"

Data slightly tilted his head in amazement, curious as to how she had known.

She answered the question he never vocalized.

"For them to have sent you down here to rescue me, can only mean one or two things..." Data watched her, intrigued. "One, it was far too dangerous for Worf and Riker to return or two, the Captain has a sick sense of humor and sent you to torture me."

For a moment, she thought she heard him growl his disapproval but simply chalked it up to the storm outside.

"It was the first!" He firmly responded as he stood up and began to walk around the cave.

Tasha watched as he went from one corner to the next pushing on the walls. Then he would look up and go back to searching every nook and cranny of the hell she had fallen into.

Annoyed, she asked him. "What are you doing? If you are trying to find a better way to escape just climb back up the damn rope, Data!"

He ignored her comment. "I am merely establishing the cavern's durability. If we are to remain here for two more hours, I need to verify that it will be safe to do so."

Suddenly, she felt childish for the outburst but refused to apologize for it, as the revelation of remaining here for two more hours, with him, was still being processed.

She shook her head for a moment, coming to terms with the inevitable. "So let me get this straight, I have to remain down here for two more hours before you can get me out."

"Yes!" He answered briskly.

_'Here we go again,' _Tasha thought._ 'He's back to his evasive self again. His short answers, distant presence, disdained attitude. This i_s_ going to be one enjoyable wait.'_

She watched silently as he sat down on the opposite side of the cavern. Suddenly, she felt chilled from the loss of his presence so close to her before. Tasha quietly wrapped her arms around her, trying desperately to retain some type of heat as she began shivering.

Data simply stared at her from across the cave, as she ran her hands up and down the length of her arms, trying in vain to warm her body. He never spoke, never offered his assistance. He just kept his eyes firmly on her. Tasha found the act somewhat disconcerting.

She was slowly becoming enraged by his intrusiveness.

"What are you looking at?"

Again, he answered calmly. "My apologies, I was merely analyzing my thoughts. I will face a different direction if it is incommodious to you."

What he failed to reveal, was that the woman across from him, was the only thing that entertained his thoughts for the past two weeks. He was merely trying to analyze _why_ she occupied his mind!

Tasha simply nodded but the android did not oblige. So in retaliation, Tasha began glaring back.

The pair held one another's gaze, intensely. A few moments passed, the only sound between them was the incessant winds and the crackling of thunder, along with brief flashes of lightening that flickered throughout the cavern.

Data continued to watch as Tasha defiantly wrapped her arms around her body, her eyes refusing to break their connection to his.

Slowly, the android rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. Within moments he shortened the distance that had previously separated them, looking down at her slumped form against the wall. Her eyes still on his, carefully gauging his intentions.

A slow, sensuous smirk began to form at the corner of his lips as he knelt down in front of her. The strength of his legs, coordinately balancing him on the sole of his feet. He quietly propped his forearms on top of his firm thighs, folding his hands at his knees, as he refused to relent his stare.

Tasha continued in his silent challenge but a look of uncertainty began to fill her eyes and Data was keen enough to pick up on it.

He quieted her worries with the smoothness of his voice. "If you like, I can help you with your predicament."

Her eyes widened in response as her thoughts immediately went to their previous sexual encounter that took place in her quarters.

Data easily read the explicit path of her concerns, so to clarify he nodded toward her shivering form. "You are cold, are you not?"

Dammit, her teeth were beginning to chatter from the frigid temperatures. "Y...Yessss..." She paused a moment and closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind off of the closeness of his body to hers. Again, she answered more firmly. "Yes!"

Breaching her space, gently, he reached out and grabbed her hand in his. Instantly, Tasha could feel the heat radiating off of his hand, as he wrapped his fingers around hers. It was his way of proving that he could keep her warm, if only she'd ask.

Her eyes were fixated on his as he brought her hand up to his lips, his palms enclosed firmly around her as he softly blew upon her frigid hand. The sensation was erotic and Data smiled as Tasha gave into the pleasure, closing her eyes as the heat began to spread throughout her body.

The movement exposed her neck as her lips slightly parted, accentuating her vulnerable state. Data was completely mesmerized, his eyes intently drifting from her lips to her neck and then back to her lips. It was as if she had cast a spell over him, bewitched him into becoming more than the sum of his programming. And in the spur of the moment, he lightly brushed his lips along her hand in a faint kiss. His desire subconsciously revealing his need to kiss her, fully!

The act immediately alerted Tasha, her eyes snapping back to his as she quickly recoiled her hand from his, alarmed by the intrusive gesture.

Of their own volition, her lips spoke the one question that had plagued her mind for two weeks now. "Why did you kiss me?"

He did the only thing that was left to do, he answered honestly. "I do not know." He whispered.

Tasha silently closed her eyes, pleadingly shaking her head from right to left. "Please...Please don't tell me that you don't feel anything. I'm so sick of that!"

"I do not know what I_ feel._" The word felt foreign to him and the ability to understand it even more distant.

She watched him closely, her eyes searching his for any sign of deceit. His furrowed brows, the concerned creases in his forehead and the slight downcast of his eyes forced her to believe him. He was just as lost as she was. He had no clue what he was feeling or how, he couldn't even define it because it was so abnormal to him. For a moment, she pitied the man.

"Do you feel anything at all?" She inquired, praying that he wouldn't deny it.

He didn't. His eyes moved from side to side, processing his answer. "I feel _something _but what I can not explain."

"Can you try?" Tasha offered, softly coaxing him.

"I have a strong innate desire to nurture you. But in my research I have discovered that to nurture someone is associated with paternal characteristics, is it not?" He asked bewildered.

Tasha smiled. "It can be...but it can also be related to a man's need to protect his lover."

Data continued to watch her, his silence prompting her to explain.

"A man is considered the caregiver of the family. He is the protector and the one who takes care of the woman. He has a strong desire to make her life more simple because he loves her. The woman experiences those same desire's by a more maternal aspect, such as looking after his health and well-being..." She sheepishly looked down and then back to him. "And by tending to other urgent matters of pleasure."

"You are referring to the sexual appetite of a man?"

Tasha chuckled lightly. "Yes, Data...I am."

"I am perplexed... how is that equitable?"

Tasha raised one eyebrow in question.

"Your assessment should be reversed..." He argued. "The man should please the woman!"

His belief momentarily left her breathless.

Taking her silence as a way of disagreeing, the android pressed forward in his inquiries.

"Was I not successful in sating you?"

Tasha's body inadvertantly convulsed into an on-going fit of coughs. Suddenly a look of consternation filled her beautiful features as panic began to set in. "Data...I can't feel my legs."

Data quickly took his place beside her, as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her into his chest. He slightly lifted his head as she tucked her face into his neck, his grip tightened around her in a modest attempt to calm her fears. The warmth of his body chasing away the coolness of her own.

His voice softly lulled her in. "That is the reason why Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf were not allowed to return. Unfortunately, prolonged exposure to the magnetic fields in the atmosphere can result in synaptic breakdown."

"So I'm going to lose my ability to move completely?"

"No!" He answered with confidence. "I will not let that happen."

This man had no idea how much she appreciated his positive attitude. Her fear was suddenly being confirmed, if she remained here she would inevitably become vulnerable, losing her one talent..._._her ability to _fight! _And yet, here he was assuring her that he would get her off this planet before he would allow that to be taken from her.

She quietly lifted her head, to peer more clearly into his eyes.

"Data, what made you rush to hold me?"

His eyes briefly flicked down to hers and then back to some unknown space in the cavern. "You appeared to need it." He confirmed.

Silence fell back between the two as Tasha nestled her head back onto Data's shoulder, thankful for his presence once again. Softly, she could feel his grip loosen on her arm but he never released his hold, instead, his thumb began tracing light circles upon the fabric of her uniform. Tasha found the sensation quite relaxing.

"Data?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever think about me?"

"I do."

Her heart leapt at the admission...And then.

"I think of every crew member as I was programmed to put their well-fare above my own. The ethical subroutine that my father wrote helps me to determine what is right and what is wrong. Therefore rendering me sensitive to the needs of others and at times, I can become easily manipulated."

_'Oh my god! Did he just really say that',_ Tasha thought. _ 'That little bastard'!_

The hidden innuendo of his verbal insult did not go unnoticed. She could feel her cheeks turning red with fury, as she jerked her whole body out of his embrace with so much force that she winced in pain.

Tasha nostrils were flaring and her eyes held a certain blaze that would have made the yellow orbs in Data's eyes envy. It took him one point three seconds to conclude that she was in fact, _pissed!_

"You think I'm manipulating you?"

Data was stunned and caught a little of guard. His silence did not help the fiery situation.

"Oh, I get it...I seduced you, right!" She began poking him roughly into his chest, her tone accusatory. "Therefore I'm the bad guy!" Tasha throwed her hands up into the air as her tangent continued on. "And you, well, let's not forget how innocent the android is. A perfect example to all us humans, there's just one flaw..." She stared at him straight into his eyes, hoping her words would cut just as deep as his did her. "He doesn't have a heart!"

Data's eyes immediately fluttered to the ground as her words began to register. She watched, amazed, when he ran his hands through his hair, more out of despair than the need to fix it back in place. The movement slightly mused his hair but ironically, it didn't take away from his beauty but enhanced it.

He refused to meet her eyes. "Forgive me..." He whispered so softly that she had to really strain to hear him. "My answer was not an allusive comment to verify a fault in you...but one in me." He paused a moment and then added. "Apparently I possess many others."

"Oh." Was all she managed to sputter out, not I'm sorry or I'm such an ass, forgive me. None of that came forth and suddenly she realized that her pride was a fault in her.

Data quickly stood up and looked down at her.

"I thin..." His effort in stopping was too late, she heard the trembling in his voice. Data made a vain attempt in clearing his throat before beginning again. "I think it's time we left."

"You expect me to just get up and follow you out?" She sneeringly remarked.

"Your current predicament can mean one or two things." He was mockingly alluding to her previous statement, once her fate had been discovered that she would be alone with him for two hours. "One, I place you onto my back and climb the rope and get us off this planet, assuming that you can hold on!" He added, the distaste evident in his voice. "Or two, you can stay here and hope for another rescue."

She simply nodded her answer.

Data bent down, his face level with hers as he revealed his plan.

"I am going to spread your legs and place myself between them." He said authoritatively.

"Bet you don't hear yourself saying that to the girls very often." Tasha muttered.

"No, but you seemed quite receptive to it!" He cleverly shot back.

"Shut up!"

He complied and quietly moved her legs apart, he then turned around with his back facing her as he lowered himself down. Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands gently went beneath her legs as he hoisted her up.

Data walked them over to the rope as he got a firm grip on it.

"You ready?"

He looked to the side to see Tasha shaking her head up and down.

"I will not be able to secure your legs around me so it will be up to you to hold on while I climb."

Again, she nodded.

Data jerked on the rope one good time, making sure it was still safely fastened around the tree. Being satisfied that it was he began climbing up the rope as fast as he could without losing Tasha.

Once Data pulled them onto the ground, Tasha rolled off of his back, exhausted from having to support her weight. For a moment they both sat there, their uniforms stained from their efforts.

Within seconds Data was to his feet, reaching down and placing one arm under Tasha's neck and the other below her thighs. He effortlessly lifted her body and began a quick pace back to the transport site.

Upon arriving, Data tapped his comm badge hoping the Enterprise would receive the signal through their small window of time. Luckily, they did as Captain Picard answered.

"Were you successful in retrieving Lieutenant Yar?"

"Yes Sir, but she is in need of medical assistance."

Picard acknowledged by beaming the pair to sickbay.

Data walked over to an empty bio-bed and gently laid Tasha down upon it.

Dr. Crusher quickly came over, opening her tri-corder to begin scanning over the Lieutenant's body.

"You have one nasty sprang, Tasha."

"Yeah, well I can't feel it."

Beverly smiled reassuringly, her scanner already revealing the paralysation in her legs. "I'll have you back to normal in no time. Just let me go and get what I need...I'll be right back."

Data immediately turned to leave sick bay but Tasha quickly reached out for him, halting his exit and taking note that he refused to meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Data."

He only nodded, turning to leave again.

But Tasha called out to him and once again he paused, his eyes finally acknowledging hers.

"Back there..." She fumbled for the right words. "I was wrong, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Mechanically he answered. "I am an android, it is impossible for you to injure me in that fashion." And then quietly. "We will resume in the assumption that it never happened."

He delivered the final blow by letting her know in his subtle way that whatever they had or could have had, was over. The realization hurt more than she anticipated. She watched hopelessly as what might have been the best thing to have happened to her walked out of the doors, as well as her life.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked the updates and just so you know, reviews are much needed. I love hearing what you guys think about the story so far, not to mention it feeds my imagination. :-)


	6. A Different Kind of Therapy

_**"Tell Me No Lies"**_

_**Chapter 6 ~ "A Different Kind of Therapy"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been a week and a half since he had rescued Tasha from the raging planet of Galorndon Core. They both still refused to associate with one another and at the time, he thought it to be a wise decision. So to occupy his time, he took up playing the piano, since he had already conquered the violin. And to be honest, the strings of a violin could not withstand the magnitude of his growing grievances.

To an outsider looking in, it was a sad existence, really. After his shift, his time was spent in Counselor Troi's office brooding over the misdirection of his life and his inability to understand it. And his nights, when not on the bridge, were spent playing the grand piano that now occupied Ten Forward.

He was pleased to learn that Guinan didn't mind and at times, she would stay late, entertained by his nonsensical pounding of the keys. Data was even more thankful that the mysterious bartender never questioned him on his late night visits. Although the query hung in the air of the empty lounge, she never voiced just _what _or _who_ drove him there at such ungodly hours.

His perplexity over the status of his friendship with the Security Chief was getting the better of him. And His late night excursions drove him to a feeble attempt at being counseled by Deanna Troi. He had no idea what was going on with his programming and in moments such as these, he wished he had his Creator around to help guide him. But all he had right now was his best friend Geordi, his sessions with Counselor Troi and the piano that bravely endured his hammering.

Data actually found the piano more therapeutic than his talks with Deanna, who only plagued him with more questions than answers. The instrument allowed a part of him to be free, unrestrained from the woman that caused him to flee here. He found that at times, his hands would frantically beat the music out of it, matching the turmoil waging inside him. And at others, his fingers would lovingly caress the keys, as if reliving the only night he shared with the woman who placed him in this predicament.

On this particular night, his fingers flew maddeningly across the piano's keys as his thoughts focused on the events of the day. A small freighter had requested mechanical assistance shortly after their departure from Mavalia Three. The Enterprise had responded to the ship's request only to find that the Captain was none other than Tasha's ex-fiancé, Darryl Adin.

The android's fingers began to pound more fiercely, making a discordant noise as the other man's face came to the forefront of his mind. Unfortunately, the thought was accompanied with the memory of him reaching out and grabbing ahold of Tasha's hand and bringing it to his lips; in some ludicrous attempt at chivalry. Data almost laughed in amusement, suddenly understanding the humor of it.

Maybe the jocularity of the situation had allowed Data to overcome what had always availed him but then again, he possessed no sense of humor. Or perhaps the feeling in the pit of his stomach was caused by something else entirely all he knew was that he did not trust the man, especially with Tasha.

And with just as much force as he had applied to the keys, he slammed the lid of the piano down, the noise echoing throughout the empty lounge. In his distress, he propped his elbows on top of the cover, lowering his face into his hands in a defeated state.

"Let me guess, rough day?"

Data peered above his hands to see Guinan sitting on top of the piano, her legs crossed at her feet as they dangled off the side. The android briefly scanned the lounge, only to confirm his suspicions; she was alone.

The bartender didn't wait for him to answer.

"You know, Data, for a week now you have been coming in here and beating away at this piano as if it had insulted your mother."

Data arched an eyebrow. "But I do not possess a mother."

Guinan smirked at his obliviousness to the idiom. "I was implying that you seem to be bothered by something and whatever it is, this poor piano is taking the brunt of it...In fact, I'm not sure how much longer it can survive your fury."

"My apologies, I am merely practicing for the recital in two days."

Guinan raised her eyebrows in unison, rendering a look of disbelief.

Again, Data tried to explain. "I am not as familiar with the instrument as I am the violin, therefore I require much practice."

The woman narrowed her eyes causing the creases in her forehead to appear more dominant. She wasn't buying it.

Data continued to stare back and a few moments later, he relented.

"I am... _perplexed._" He cocked his head to the side, a gesture that had become quite familiar with the crew.

"How so?"

"What does it mean when a particular crew member invades your thoughts?"

"It can mean a lot of things, Data."

"Please explain."

"Well, you could be worried about the person; then again you could be forming feelings for this person."

"But all of your reasons imply emotion."

Guinan nodded.

"I am incapable of such responses."

"Okay, maybe if you told me a little more then I might be able to help you a little better."

Data looked around again, confirming that they were still alone.

"It is Lieutenant Yar."

The woman's name was all he needed to speak, no other explanation was needed.

"I see...And what do you think about Natasha?"

"I find her to be a competent officer, punctual, loyal; well-versed in the ways of battle. Although she tends to lack patience and self-control when faced with danger...She is impulsiv..."

Guinan held up a hand to stop his ramblings. "I meant on a personal level, Data. How do _you_ view her?"

A faint smile formed on his lips as a distant look came to his eyes. "She is beautiful! Great smile, inquisitive look in her eye, she has this great laugh that just bubbles up out of her like quick- silver."

The bartender remained silent for a moment, stunned by the android's descriptive words.

"That's a very poetic view, Data."

He merely grunted his answer.

"Is there anything else?" Guinan prompted.

He tilted his head once again, his mouth open as if on the verge of speaking. He paused, eyeing the bartender suspiciously.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise."

She must have read his concerns loud and clear because he immediately said the word.

"Special!"

Guinan snapped her head back in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"She is… _special _to me."

"So your programming has already set her apart from the rest of the crew?"

It was his turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Data, recite the definition of _special_ back to me."

He did as she requested. "Special: readily distinguishable from others of the same category; set apart from, or excelling others of its kind."

Guinan smiled as she jumped down from the piano and patted Data on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, my friend, you're in love." She announced.

He held up a finger to protest her claims. "But I am incapab..."

The bartender interrupted his dismissal.

"Somehow, some way this woman has enabled you to grow beyond that inability. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here night after night pining over her as you brutally pound away at that poor piano."

The android merely stared back, frozen in place.

"The only question left now is...What are you going to do about it?"

Data watched curiously as Guinan exited the lounge, her words resonating throughout his mind.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Here is just a quick update. I know it's short but I promise to update it soon with a longer chapter.**_

.


	7. Will We Ever?

"Tell Me No Lies"

Chapter 7 ~ "Will We Ever?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**IMPORTANT Author's Notes: **__**Alright, I don't normally write songs into my stories because I tend to view it as 'corny' but I couldn't really see this chapter playing out any other way. So if you guys are interested, when you get to the concert section of this chapter, you might want to check out Vonda Shepard's rendition of "I only want to be with you" on YouTube. It will help you guys get a broader perspective of the environment being created in this chapter. Thanks! :-)**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x**_

Data had never experienced an awkward moment in his life. All the practical jokes and mockery he had endured at the Academy never phased him. He wasn't designed to be affected by such foolishness. In fact, most of them he never understood, despite them being at his expense.

But this moment, alone, in the turbo-lift with the two of them could constitute as his first. He tried desperately not to watch, not to glare at the couple across from him. He wanted nothing more than to remain stoic, unemotional, unscathed by the interaction taking place before his eyes.

Although it seemed that the blonde whom had beguiled him had other intentions. It was almost as if she wanted to gauge a reaction from him, undaunted by the hell he was already in. Their eyes met for a brief moment and of all things, she smiled at him. Data noticed how it lacked the sincerity he was used to, it was almost filled with reprisal.

A ploy to get him to speak what she knew he couldn't say. She was taunting him, of that much he knew. Tasha tore her eyes from his, returning her attention back to the man beside her. A man, in Data's opinion, that didn't even deserve her admiration or affection. Dare had left her so many years ago when things had gotten rough between the two.

Which left the android pondering...Why would she reunite with the man now? Was she using him in an effort to show Data what he was missing or was she genuinely interested in the man? He watched intently, despite the tightening sensation of his chest. The android's acute awareness saw it all, the light whispers, the faint smiles, the longing gazes, the brief touches.

The pair only occupied the lift for two minutes but to Data, it was the longest two minutes of his artificial life. He was literally suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the couple till finally the lift reached Tasha's floor. Data had to fight the urge of protectiveness that had brimmed over the second Dare reached out for Tasha's hand, stopping her exit. He slightly leaned his head out of the lift, resting his body against the doors.

"Will I see you tonight?"

Tasha's eyes quickly averted over to Data's and then back to Dare's. The action was so quick that no human would have caught the blunder but Data was no human, his keen eye sight immediately picked up on the delay in her answer.

Tasha merely nodded as she slowly removed her hand from Dare's grasp accompanied with a barely audible goodbye.

The doors swooshed close again as Dare turned to smile at the android across from him.

"Your the artificial life form, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you." Day announced still smiling.

Data smirked in disdain. "And I have heard a lot about you as well."

The man immediately stopped smiling but Data continued on.

"May I ask a personal question?"

Dare nodded as he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple visibly moving up and down in distress.

"What are your intentions toward Lieutenant Yar?"

The man coughed a laugh but Data was not amused.

"What are you...her father?" Dare quipped back.

"No, I am..." Data paused a second, searching for the correct answer. "A concerned friend." He responded.

Dare waved off the android's apprehension. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting her. I am only seeking to make things right between us."

The doors opened and Dare moved to exit but Data's firm hand upon his chest halted his departure, startling him completely.

A faint snarl came to Data's lips as he voiced the veiled threat. "I must warn you that Lieutenant Yar serves under my command and if she were..." His yellow eyes narrowed, piercing Dare's blue one's. "_mistreated _in any way, I would be very displeased!"

The man nodded his answer, still unable to find his voice. Data smiled and lightly patted Dare's chest as if reiterating the threat before removing his hand entirely, allowing him to exit the lift.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Data sat at the piano as the other band members took their places. He was relieved to find that Tasha was no where in sight. He briefly talked to Geordi as a well-known singer named Veranda Knight was getting ready to deliver a small concert. The woman was very attractive and her voice was revered all throughout the universe.

She was the very reason the Enterprise made a brief stop at Mavalia Three. The Federation Council had requested that the Galaxy Class starship transport the young lady to Earth, since she would be performing at Château Thelian. The President's official residence located at Vallée de la Loire in France.

But with the modifications needed to reinstate the small freighter that had interrupted their departure placing them slightly off course, the singer decided to make use of her time aboard the Enterprise. One of the reason's why Data was requested to play the piano. An instrument that he was not at all familiar with but acquired the ability to learn fast.

The crowd was so large that the concert had to be divided up into three different intervals to accommodate all the spectators. This, was thankfully the last show and Data noticed that most of the senior staff were in attendance, except for one Natasha Yar.

And just as a surge of frustration shot through him, his thoughts began to wonder to just _whom_ she was with. Suddenly, the doors to Ten Forward opened, confirming his suspicions as the couple entered. He immediately looked down, denying himself the desire to simply stare in offence.

"Something wrong, Data?" Geordi asked a little concerned.

The android was able to muster a faint smile. "I am fine."

Data briefly looked past his friend to Dare and Tasha, taking note of their seats right beside Counselor Troi and Commander Riker. Geordi briefly turned, following the android's gaze. It didn't take him long to figure out his diversion.

The upcoming engineer had never entertained thoughts about the forced 'small talk' brewing between the Security Chief and her Commanding Officer. He was blind but not deaf, he heard the rumors that were going on around the ship about the two. But he never once considered it to be true, after all, Data didn't possess emotions. To give the rumors any credence would have been absurd or so he thought.

Geordi lightly patted Data's shoulder, in a small effort to comfort him.

"You'll be just fine, Data." He reassured him, although the android never gave his hidden affliction a voice, Geordi could read it in his body language.

His friend walked off and took his seat beside Guinan. Data looked back down to the piano that sat before him, his eyes analyzing the keys, preparing himself for the introduction of the old earth song.

He waited for Veranda to nod, giving him the confirmation that she was ready to start. A few moments later and he got the go ahead. Data's fingers lightly pushed the 'G' key, starting the rest of the band in unison and he continued on to 'D' as the guitar began to strum in and then Veranda's voice.

_'I don't know what it is that makes me love you so_

_I only know I never want to let you go_

_Cause you started something_

_Oh, can't you see_

_Every since we met you've had a hold on me_

_It happens to be true_

_I only want to be with you'_

Data ventured a look toward the crowd as he continued to play, intrigued by the way Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher were staring at each other, their bodies magnetically moving in closer together. He lightly raised his eyebrows, fascinated by the effect the music was having on the two. But he refused to look at the one pair he most desperately wanted to see. His fingers continued to softly graze the keys as Veranda continued singing.

_'It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_

_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_

_Look what has happened with just one kiss_

_I never knew that I could be in love like this_

_It's crazy but it's true_

_I only want to be with you'_

The android's eyes averted from the Captain and Dr. Crusher to Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. The music appeared to be having the same affect on them as well. Data noted how the Counselor smiled up at Riker, interlinking her arm in his as she drew her head closer to lie upon his shoulder. Again, he was fascinated as he watched the pair.

_'You stopped and smiled at me_

_And asked me if I cared to dance_

_I fell into your open arms _

_And I didn't stand a chance_

_Now, listen honey_

_I just want to be beside you everywhere_

_As long as were together honey, I don't care_

_Cause you started something _

_Oh can't you see_

_That every since we met you've have a hold on me_

_No matter what you do_

_I only wanna be with you _

Finally he gave into the temptation as the song was ending, his eyes landing on the couple he most desperately wanted to view as Veranda sang the last line.

_'No matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you.' _

His eyes narrowed in disgust as Dare leaned in closer to Tasha, placing a light kiss upon her cheek. Data's nostrils flared at the intimacy and he banged the keyboard, making a dissonant, unpleasant noise as the audience, startled, turned toward the sudden outburst.

Data refused to look back as he stormed out of Ten Forward, his best friend hot on his heels as the other patrons looked around confused by the phlegmatic android's reaction. Geordi caught up to him as he waited impatiently for the turbo-lift, pacing back and forth repetitiously.

Stunned, Geordi pointed back toward the lounge. "_What _was that, Data?"

"I do not wish to discuss it!" Data warned.

Geordi cautiously took a step back, partly from the android's growing frustration and the other from his tone. His friend knew him well enough to know when to back off or did he? After all, he was never faced with this situation before as far as Data was concerned.

The android stopped pacing to glare at his friend, an unspoken threat for him to leave. Geordi lightly shook his head, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone."

Data never replied, he just merely stalked into the turbo-lift, his destination unknown even to him.

**-x-x-x-x- **

That was almost three hours ago and now here he sat, hiding out in Holodeck four with a half empty bottle of red wine sitting beside him. He has no clue what drove him to the revolting substance. Perhaps it was the vision that kept dancing throughout his mind of what could possibly be taking place between Tasha and Dare at this ungodly hour of the night. Or maybe it was his inability to understand the magnitude of what she was doing to him or how.

Whatever the cause, his mood compelled him to the concoction. It seemed somewhat befitting for the occasion. An emotionless android brooding over a woman whom could very well be breaking the laws of physic's as far as he was concerned. Somehow compelling him beyond what his own Creator had denied him.

How can one woman have such an effect on a machine? He would love to strangle whatever god decided to place her in his path. And for a brief moment, he scanned the Holodeck, curious as to if this was Q's bidding. He even slightly felt ridiculous when he called the demi-god's name out into the darkness that surrounded him, only to receive no answer.

He looked down at the bottle that he had driven down into the sand, a make-shift holder to keep the substance from tipping over upon the asymmetrical sands of the beach. Data grabbed the alcohol taking a quick swig from the bottle, holding firmly on to the bottle. His eyes began taking in his view, finally relishing the site since the fowl concoction was beginning to calm his turbulent state.

Two moons hung in the sky, giving the viewer a full spectrum of the ocean's glow further back in the distance. A sight that would be impossible to view on earth with just one moon hanging above. He could hear nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing on top of one another, the water's rage ceasing just before it reached his shoes.

Data had arched his legs up as he sat down on the beach, his arms dangling off the edge of his knee's. His left hand still visibly holding on to the wine bottle that was really serving no purpose but to merely amuse him.

He didn't even hear the faint footsteps as they approached him from behind. The intruder taking in his desolate state, almost afraid to invade such a private moment. The visitor briefly stood back, drinking the site of him in.

He looked the part of a rogue mentioned in one of those old earth romance novels, whom was lamenting over the loss of his fair maiden. A man enflamed with a bewailing desire for a woman who he longed to ravish. A woman who was unattainable, even to his mastery. A man who had gone long enough without a voice and in his annoyance, he would punish himself here; alone!

Data's normal appearance would put any Starfleet Officer to shame. He was always meticulously dressed. Even off duty, his clothes were impeccable. Of course, when she was graced with the opportunity to witness him in civilian clothing. But here, he seemed to lack his infallible taste. He was corrupt, untamed and dangerously lonely.

His pristine shirt was half un-tucked and the top two buttons were undone. His face appeared to bear the shadow of a faint beard, although he could consciously program the hair to recede. She noticed his hair was mused, a rebellious lock falling upon his forehead. He bore no resemblance to the former officer she saw this morning in the turbo-lift.

"I know you are there..." His words startled her out of her reverie. "I can literally hear you breathing, Tasha."

He gave a side ways glance to confirm his abilities to distinguish her breathing from others among the crew. But then again, she did stand out to him.

He grunted an approval at his keen perceptions, as he took another drink, turning back to stare out into the distance.

"Captain Picard asked that I come and check on you?"

"You mean _spy_ on me..." He offered. "To determine whether or not I am fit for duty."

She remained silent as his tangent continued.

"Let me guess, I am to report to engineering immediately to undergo a series of testing."

He abruptly stood to his feet quickly turning to face her.

"Good... Maybe Geordi can figure out what is wrong with me."

Tasha eyed the bottle in his hand and Data's eyes immediately went to the source of her attention.

"It is amazing really...such an innocent concoction and yet it can render even a machine docile." His eyes dangerously pierced hers. "Much like you!"

She knew he was referring to her powers of persuasion over him. He was well aware of the fact that she was the only woman who could subdue him.

Tasha took a small step back. Again, Data noticed.

He titled his head, displeasingly. "Are you afraid of me, Tasha?" He asked almost seductively.

She defiantly crossed her arms. "No!"

A slow smirk began to form on his lips as he bravely took a step forward; testing her.

She answered his challenge by standing her ground. Again, he tempted her by moving closer.

Data's eyes softened and took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, his body mimicking the human action perfectly. His eyes wondered across the curves of her face only to stop at her lips.

Hesitantly, he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek, the same cheek Dare had kissed hours earlier.

His eyes implored her. "Why must you test my resolve?"

Tasha briefly looked away but his hand traveled down to cup her chin, shifting her gaze back to his.

He dared fate and asked the question that had haunted him every since Dare had arrived, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Do you love him?"

"I will always care for him." Tasha answered honestly.

It wasn't good enough.

"Do you really believe that he loves you?" Data scoffed. "Why must you be so superficial?"

Tasha's eyes widened at the insult._ "Superficial?"_ She distastefully voiced the word, her disdain toward being labeled that evident.

"Yes...Superficial!" Data reiterated. "You can be so impulsive at times...Have you ever thought anything through before acting, Tasha?" He argued.

"Your really one to be talking, hell, you over analyze everything...Only causing yourself to miss out on so many opportunities." Her hand pinched the bridge of her noise, trying desperately to keep her anger in check. "At least I know how to seize the moment, Data. But then again, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

His hand quickly fell from her face, taking it's place by his side. "Well, it is hard to seize the moment when you do not possess a heart!"

_'That bastard!' _She thought. _'Was he seriously bringing up her last remark to him on Galorndon Core. I mean damn, she did apologize for that. He was like a dog with a freaking bone.'_

"You know Data, at times, you can be so sweet." She said so softly and then, she screamed her next words."Until you open your damn mouth!"

He remained silent, roughly offering her the half drunken bottle of wine.

Tasha narrowed her eyes in confusion.

His hand shook the bottle in an effort to get her to take the substance. "Here!"

"Why are you offering me that?"

Data's lips snarled up. "I assumed it would help you in your endeavors to bedding Darryl Adin, since you obviously have an habitual addiction to succumbing to men you do not love."

Tasha's hand immediately flew to the side of his face, only to be stopped short by the firm grasp of his hand stopping her in mid-air. He lightly tossed the bottle to the side, it apparently serving it's purpose to him.

Data roughly pulled her body to his as she began pounding on his chest in vain. He gladly welcomed the punishment, holding her to him until she ceased her efforts.

He could feel the rising and falling of her chest as she had exhausted herself in fighting him. Quietly, he leaned back locking his eyes with hers. Again, he began searching her face, burning every beautiful aspect of it into his memory. As if afraid that he would one day forget what she looked like.

His eyes briefly fell to her lips and she watched, mesmerized, when his parted in anticipation. He was entranced by the proposition, tempted by the need to feel her lips against his. She waited patiently for what she assumed would be the most mind-blowing assault upon her lips that she had ever experienced in all her years.

It did not come! Instead, he slowly backed out of the embrace, his eyes moving back to hers. They heard nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on top of one another. It oddly mimicked the emotions that were flooding through them both at that particular moment.

Her words hung in the air, a question beckoning to be answered by him.

"Will we ever?"

She watched as his Adam's apple mechanically bobbed up and down, the question obviously dominating not only her mind but his as well.

Data quickly retreated toward the exit, leaving her motionless in a wave of emotion. The last thing she heard was his voice giving one last command.

"Computer, end program."

Tasha heard the faint noise of the doors opening as he walked out, leaving her behind in the now vacant Holodeck.

_**-x-x-x-x-x- **_


	8. Discovering the Truth

"_**Tell Me No Lies"**_

_**Chapter 8 – "Discovering the Truth"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Geordi entered the Captain's ready room with his PADD in hand, slightly he lied his report down upon Picard's desk.

"Captain, I connected an optic cable to Data's auxiliary link and ran every test possible with the ship's computer…At first I thought the malfunctions were just a simple biomechanical problem but then I realized that it was much more, so I ran a full diagnostic's sweep on him."

"Did you find anything?" Picard interrupted.

"Not at first, Sir. But as I continued scanning into his positronic matrix I discovered something unusual_._"

The Captain took a sip of his tea, his eyes arched in anticipation.

"I found a dormant program that was apparently written for Data."

"And what is the purpose of this program, Mr. Laforge?"

Geordi threw his hands up in the air. "To be honest, it seems to be a sort of guide for Data."

"_A guide_….For what?"

Geordi cleared his throat, unsure of how to relay the purpose of the programming. "Well, it seems to be a guide that leads him through interpersonal relationships. It feeds him the proper responses, as well as the emotions to cope with the relationship."

Picard's mug paused in mid-air at the revelation. "You mean to tell me that it's a paradigm for love?" He asked astonished.

"It's more than that, Sir. The program is actually enabling him to move beyond his limits. To be honest, I would have never figured it out unless the culprit had not entered the room."

Captain Picard held a hand up, stopping the Lieutenant. "I'm sorry Geordi, but you've lost me?"

"Well, I don't quite understand it either, Sir. At least not completely but it would seem that Dr. Soong wrote an advanced program on Data's sexuality in an effort to aid him in initiating successful relationships. All he needed was the right woman to bring the programming to life."

Picard arched an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked. "And _who _is the woman?"

Geordi shook his head incredulously. "It's Lieutenant Yar, Sir."

The Captain's eye's widened in surprise, as he whispered the woman's name in wonder. "Natasha?"

The android's best friend laughed in amazement. "I know it sounds crazy but she has somehow allowed him to exceed beyond his programming. Data is in the process of crossing artificial lines and blending them with humanity. He is virtually making history right before our very eyes."

Unfortunately, Picard lacked Geordi's enthusiasm. "That may be so Lieutenant, but I am more concerned with having an unstable, lovesick android roaming the decks of my ship. We have already established that Data is not himself."

"With all due respect, Sir, I think the only threat that Data poses is too himself. He is experiencing emotions at an alarming rate. With your permission I would like to monitor him for a few more days to see how his matrix is handling the changes, just as a precaution. I don't want him going into a cascade failure due to the overload of emotions being imposed upon him."

"Permission granted. Please keep me posted, Lieutenant."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Data sat impatiently in the Counselor's office. Ever since his little drama scene in Ten Forward he had endured tests, a reprimand and been relieved of duty. If he thought hard enough, he could possibly prove that to be a record.

Of course he was no longer volunteering his troubles to the Counselor, as he was now ordered to attend her sessions. He did so with little regard and found the offense to be quite – _embarrassing._ Now the whole ship was able to download the Captain's personnel logs and learn of his little dysfunction. So here he sat in this chair, with a slight grimace on his face, pretending to enjoy every minute of what he preferred to call his 'interrogation'.

"Why the sudden outburst, Data….What was it that provoked such an eccentric response in Ten Forward?"

Data looked down, almost ashamed.

"Data?" The Counselor prompted.

He faltered. "I was….concerned for another officer's well-being."

"And who is this officer?"

The question was short and simple, and yet the answer held deadly consequences to him. It was a revelation he wasn't quite sure he wanted to disclose just yet.

"I would prefer not to say, Counselor."

Deanna leaned forward, sitting on the edge of her chair. The compassion that laced her voice was soothing to the turbulent mind that confounded the man in front of her.

"Data, I'm not here to judge you. I only want to help and if you're experiencing emotions, you will need someone to help you integrate them into your life. _Please,_ let me help you."

The android scanned her eyes back and forth, noting the honesty that lied within them. It was enough to urge him on.

"I am distressed over Lieutenant Yar's decision to renew her relationship with Darryl Adin. I fear that her ability to make prudent decisions has abandoned her sense of rationale."

Deanna had to stifle a laugh at the android's description of Tasha's sanity. "You're afraid that her history with Dare will repeat itself."

Data eyed her cautiously, unsure of how to answer.

"Are you worried that Dare will hurt Tasha?"

He simply ignored her question and replaced it with one of his own. "Why do humans wish to neglect the dangers of love? If the signs are so obvious, why ignore them?"

"Is that what you believe, Data? That Tasha is disregarding the consequences of loving Dare?"

Data's nostrils began to flare, his face slowly contorted into a sly, half-grin as he pointed his finger accusingly toward the Counselor.

"I see what you are doing….you are attempting to use reverse psychology on me." The android immediately stood and began pacing, his agitation growing with every step as his fists clasped tightly at his side. "You want me to admit it, to give the unknown a voice because if I do that, then I will ultimately have to acknowledge it…." He laughed cynically. "The truth shall set you free or so they say."

He stopped abruptly in front of the windows, peering out silently into the black abyss, suddenly marveling at how it mimicked the emptiness he felt inside. Data wanted to curse the day that Tasha Yar walked into his life, awakening the triviality that now confounded his life. He longed to return back to his impassive state, it was much safer there. Now he was nothing more than a walking liability, a hostage to the very thing that should have been impossible to him.

But that blonde haired vixen had to literally bring him to life by testing his artificial limits. He would draw a line, and as true to her character, she would cross it. Oh, he could rebel and draw back into the shadows of his world but she would find a way to impede upon his denials, bringing him right back to the brink of his own truth. A verity he was not quite ready to accept.

Data was startled by a warm hand resting upon his shoulder. He found it to be a comforting presence.

"Data, please…sit back down." Deanna whispered.

The android complied and moved back to his seat, the tenseness of his body releasing from the emotional outburst.

Slowly, Data ran his hand through his hair as he began shaking his head back and forth, the grief evident in his voice. "I am not designed to process this." He confessed so softly that Deanna had to struggle to hear him.

"What are you afraid of?"

That did it. The question brought him back and pinned him to his seat. He looked down again, staring at the carpet flooring beneath his boots. "I need…." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I need to make sure that what I want is not..." Again, he ceased the confession.

"Data, you need to finish...you need to say it!"

He looked up, peering into the Counselor's eyes. "I need to know that what I want is not immoral or somehow an abuse of power on my part as her commanding officer."

Deanna arched an eyebrow, obviously surprised. "_Her_…..You mean Tasha?"

He failed to answer, still unsure of his own responses.

"Data..." Counselor Troi softly interrupted his melancholy. She leaned on the edge of her chair, as if to reassure him. "I'm not pushing you out. I'm not running away no matter what you tell me. I promise that I will not let you do anything that you might regret the rest of your life, not without fighting you every step of the way. If it's safety you need, Data, this is it! We've already crossed lines of conduct in this room. I'm saying that because I want you to know how far I'm willing to go. Whatever you tell me, I'm here for you...I want abandon you... no matter what...I'm here!"

The confession came pouring out of him.

"I love her...I love Tasha, every word out of her mouth, every move she makes. I just... I enjoy talking to her, just listening to her." He held her eyes to him, a pure sign of his sincerity. "I know it is a joke, a cliché, an unemotional android falling for a woman of her caliber, but I want to be with her and I do not care what it means or what it cost...I do not care!" He looked away for a brief moment and then back. "I love her!" He reiterated.

The two sat in silence, the humming of the ship around them. Deanna was finally able to find her voice; her analysis was easy and simple. He knew the truth, had admitted the truth, now he had to face it.

"For several sessions now Data, all I've heard you really saying is _Tasha, Tasha, Tasha_ and you've been waiting for me to make some sense of all this. To stop you from feeling what you really feel for her, but the truth is you don't want me to stop you. You're not fighting against me as your Counselor or Tasha as your lover. You're fighting against yourself, Data…" She watched as the android stared off into the distance, silenced by her insight. "Perhaps your right, you weren't made to experience all of this but the thing is – it happened! That is part of the process of becoming human, Data. We have to expect the unexpected, adapt to the unknown, even if it makes us uncomfortable."

Deanna looked down then back to Data, her voice much softer but her conviction just as strong.

"Who knows, maybe an android can be brought to the brinks of love. Tasha has made you living proof of that, by bringing you closer to humanity. Now I know there are things to overcome such as regulations, rules and ethics but love is bigger than all that. Maybe you can only _be _the Data you want to be with her. You've been given a gift…The constructive thing to do is to take the next step. Go to her and find out if she is the one!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Here's a new update. I hope you guys like where it's headed so far. I don't think this story will go on much further, possibly a few more chapters then it will be finished. So please review and let me know what you all think so far. I love hearing from all of you. **_


	9. All That We Have Left

"_**Tell Me No Lies" **_

_**Chapter 9 – "All That We Have Left"**_

"_**No matter how hard we try as a race, rebellion is embedded into us. That's what is so funny about love: We know the risks, **__**we know we shouldn't do it and yet, that is why we do." ~Wildfire**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha briefly looked up over her PADD in the direction of the chiming doors. She was too tired to get up, exhausted from the day. Things on the bridge seemed to move a lot more slowly and were less than interesting without Data there. Despite the tension between the two, she did find herself able to pass the time by musing over his reaction of Dare finally leaving the _Enterprise._

She found herself wondering if he had kept up with the ship's logs or if his premature emotions had caused him to neglect his responsibility to the ship. The android had been a little farcical ever since their sexual encounter a month ago.

The door chimed again, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Come in."

A hissing noise revealed her visitor but he refused to enter, his eyes immediately sought Tasha's seeking permission. Tasha shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, a sudden tension filling the air as the android silently stood outside her quarters awaiting her invitation.

"Is there something I can help you with Commander?" Her head tilted slightly at the inquiry and the allurement drew him further into her living space.

Tasha could literally feel her body tightening from the possibilities that accompanied his presence, as well as the impracticalities that weighed heavily on their minds.

She found herself amazed at how lifelike his breathing aspirates was, as he deeply inhaled the breath of a man who carried the ship's burdens on his shoulders. She had often seen Captain Picard do the exact same thing during those detrimental moments before a battle.

His voice was soft and tranquil. "I wish to learn the guidelines of our friendship?"

She tried not to smile from the politeness accompanied by such a toxic question. "I wasn't aware that our friendship had any rules to it."

"They do." He assured her flatly.

"Placed by whom?"

He tilted his head in bewilderment. "They were set by you."

The words floated off of his lips in astonishment, as if she should had known the answer to her own question.

Noting her confusion, Data continued. "Would you like me to quote the following conversation that took place on the bridge shortly after our copulation?"

She should have been offended by his bluntness, but instead she found it rather amusing, holding her hands up in surrender.

"No, I remember quite well what I asked of you."

He took a small step forward, his anticipation evident. "Good, I wish to understand the terms of that agreement."

"Data, _why _is this so important to you?"

His eyes narrowed and the android looked like a fish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth, unable to articulate a feasible answer or at least one that he was willing to give.

He chose a different tactic. "I am aware that Dare left this morning…" He stared at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "I am sorry."

Tasha laughed; her doubt very clear. "No, you're not."

Data continued to stare at her, blindsided by her honesty.

"I am perplexed…." He began. "I could not help but to notice how convenient it was that your affair with Dare began shortly after our dissolution."

His voice lacked the accusatory tone and she knew that he was desperately trying to understand her reasoning's behind reuniting with a man whom had betrayed her so long ago.

He took another step closure, the vexation obvious in his visage. "Why?"

"Data, I only kissed him a couple of times. It's not what you're thinking."

He tilted his head to the side. "What am I thinking?"

Tasha rolled her eyes, her patience beginning to wear thin. "I didn't sleep with him….there, I said it….You feel better now!"

"I do not feel anythi…." The glare of her eyes caused him to halt the rest of the lie. He swallowed hard, as if trying to come to terms with the truth. He did feel, in fact he felt an awful lot; especially for the woman before him.

Data ventured down a safer route. "Are you alright?"

She began nervously biting her bottom lip and the action intrigued the man who was slowly imposing himself into her space. A few more steps and he would be hovering directly above her.

"I'm fine…" She shrugged her shoulders in dismay. "I mean, I feel sad for Dare and all but I'm okay. Breakups aren't exactly my specialty."

He smirked slightly from the admission. He knew all too well after experiencing the dreadful, 'it never happened' speech.

"What made you so sad about Dare?" Data inquired softly.

Tasha shifted slightly on the sofa, her discomfort with the new line of questioning obvious in her disposition.

"I don't know he's a sad guy…. He's never really gotten over everything that happened between us and I'm sure that has to affect him in some way. I know he has to suffer from some type of loneliness."

Defiance won over reasoning, as Data dug deeper for the truth. "And what about you, did you feel sad?"

Tasha snapped back in return. "No, I felt relieved."

Data glared at the woman before him, daring her to lie. "So you felt sadness for Dare but no sadness for yourself."

She rolled her eyes in irritation. "What are you getting at here, Data?"

"Maybe you did feel sad. Perhaps you were sad during the entire course of your reunion. Not because of Dare, but because you were with a man you did not really want to be with."

Tasha leaned forward, her body taking on a defensive posture. "Are you suggesting that I was substituting Dare for you?"

"Were you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Data!"

"Well, it is not really a compliment, Tasha." He threw his hands wildly about the air, his frustration getting the better of him. "I think it was more like _'look __at what you missed out on, Data… you coward….You idiot!'"_

The two continued to stare at one another, a quiet, pensive standoff that had obviously overwhelmed the room. Neither was willing to admit the real motive behind their argument. She was driven by vengeance. It was a strong desire to prove that he could have had something great but instead he chose to believe in a lie that had been fed to him all his life.

And his impulse was a mixture of regret and jealousy. The kind that makes you blind to what you had until it was gone and you're left with nothing, but the dreadful prospect that it may be lost to you forever. No one wants to live the rest of their life with a _'w__hat if'_ hovering over their head. He had to find out!

"Forgive me…. I did not come here to cause further contention between us."

"Is this all that we have left? Are we so disconcerted with one another that we immediately revert to bickering?" Tasha looked down, her resolve taking shape in the form of her slumped shoulders. "Why did you come here, Data?" She asked exhausted.

Data quickly closed the distance between them, as he knelt down before her, encasing her small hands into his larger ones. Tasha looked up, her eyes connecting with his as she waited in bated breath for what came next.

The soft silky tone of his voice caressed the beautiful plains of her face. "Please help me understand."

"Help you understand what?"

"How I am supposed to be your friend….." Data nodded in the direction of her bedroom. "After that?" He asked earnestly.

She thought he was referring to their one night stand and the belief that it was nothing more than a mistake. But she couldn't have been further from the truth. To him, he cherished the only chance he was granted to love her. The only time she was vulnerable enough to ask him for it.

He was completely and utterly lost. It didn't matter how much information he immersed himself into on the subject, he still didn't hold the answer to the one question he needed to know. How can he just be a friend to her when he wanted more? He didn't know how to stop _feeling_ the way he did.

What exactly was required of him? Was he supposed to hide his love, pretend that it never existed? He didn't need a Counselor to verify how unjustly that would be, to him and to Tasha. He would be living a lie every day of his life. Always watching from afar as countless men would enter her life, with the truth remaining forever locked away inside him….That no one would ever love her the way he did!

Of course, the entire ship has tried to explain it away. Many have tried to reason with him, claiming that he was just confused, even deluded. Only he was not deluded, a thousand reasons could be explained as to _why_ he felt the way he did but the fact that he felt it was irrefutable, even to him. It was more than a simple program that was leading him through the unknown.

Tasha's answer was low, barely above a whisper. "I don't know."

Data immediately looked down, as what he presumed would be considered his heart, sank.

Noting his resolution, her hand softly caressed the apple of his cheek, as she gently lifted his face back to hers. Their eye's dangerously piercing the others.

A small, sad smile formed at the corner of her lips as she tried to reassure him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

For a moment, he stared at her, his body unwilling to move as he processed her words. One of his hands left hers, as he slowly reached out to caress the side of her face. Data's thumb lightly traced the plains of her jawline, mesmerized by the act of her closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

He watched quietly as she opened her eyes back at him.

A somber expression began to form upon his visage as he lightly nodded his head in defeat.

"I will take the proper steps in initiating the correct program." He stated flatly.

He gazed at her one last time before removing his hands completely. He slowly stood to his feet and with one last glance, he turned to leave.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Okay, there is probably going to be at least two more chapters to this story. The next chapter is going to be a little intense and it should be up soon, considering the fact that I have already written half of it. So everybody keep a look out for it. Hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the weekend. Enjoy and Please Review! It helps to keep me going….Thanks everyone!**_


	10. Immortal Beloved

"_Tell Me No Lies"_

_Chapter 10 –"Immortal Beloved"_

_*Just a little heads up…This chapter is extremely long, due to the fact that it is the last chapter of the story. So get comfortable and enjoy. Thanks for reading. _

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

She assumed that this is where he had been hiding on his sleepless driven nights, ever since he had been relieved of duty. Alone, Tasha watched silently from the entrance as his hands drifted across the ivory keys.

He appeared to be a man that was possessed, driven madly by the music his fingers were causing the instrument to produce. She didn't recognize the piece he was playing, although she did notice that there was no sheet music lying upon the piano, which meant he was clearly playing from memory.

The melody was alluring, even romantic and for a moment, she wondered if he was thinking of her. That possibly the passion he was generating within his music was a small glimpse into the desire he felt for her.

Perhaps, Data no longer wanted his love to be the empty, nonsensical music that drifted out into a vacant night, but instead the ferocity of his playing suggested that he wanted nothing more than to give a voice to such longings. And that his late night visits to the piano were merely a cheap substitute over his frustrations of being unsuccessful in that venture.

It had been a week since his visit to her quarters and yet the android had plagued her mind ever since. It was mainly at night that she would find herself entertaining thoughts of the man before her. Night after night she would torture herself with memories she had only created with him.

The one night she seduced him in her quarters, the look of disappointment when she informed him that the encounter never happened on the bridge. Their conversations following that blissful event, the night she confessed her feelings and he kissed her in a blinded rage of passion, only to leave moments after he realized his lack of control. The intense look in his eyes as he approached her crumpled form in the caves of Galorndon Core, the gentleness of his touch the last time he occupied her quarters as he caressed her cheek.

And now, as she stood in Ten Forward surrounded by the music, she became overwhelmed by one more memory. The very day she met him. Of course, she had heard of the android, it was impossible to travel anywhere in Starfleet and not know of his creation nor the Doctor behind such brilliance.

At first, she was alarmed when she learned that she would be serving with a machine and to be honest, she wasn't particularly comfortable with the prospect of serving under a robot. She had prepared herself for everything. And being the skeptic that she was, she looked up every known record of him. She read all of his test scores while he attended the Academy, learned of his medals for gallantry, his time served on the _U.S.S. Trieste _and his climb up the ranks.

She was prepared for it all. Until she met the man in question and soon realized her folly. Despite her familiarity with the android upon reading his personnel files, they all left out one key point – _How handsome he really was! _

She was a little taken back when she first entered the observation lounge after shuttling the Captain to his new command. Upon introduction, all she could do was stare. Not because the android was so lifelike or so personal with everyone but because he was so damn cute. She knew that he was going to be trouble for her and the best thing, no; the safest thing for her to do was to stay far, far away.

And so she did. He tried desperately to be her friend in the beginning. He was always so polite, in his child like inquiries, only to be shot down by her resilience towards him. But fortunately for her, Data was very persistent. Eventually, he broke through her resolve and shortly after, what she feared the most happened.

The _Tsiolkovsky Virus_ did nothing but supply her with the excuse she had been looking for. It enabled her to give in to her secret desire to bed the android and to her surprise he was more than compliant to her demands. Until she got him into the bedroom, where he took full control of the seduction as she willingly handed over the reins, gifting her body with the most passionate love that she had ever experienced.

Her reverie was broken by the sudden halt in the music and for a second she thought it was due to the fact that he had become aware of her presence. One look verified that he was still oblivious to her intrusion. She watched as he placed his elbows on top of the black piano, his face buried deep into his hands as he took an exhausted breath, his shoulders slowly rising and falling with the aspiration of his breathing mechanism.

Tasha winced inwardly from the obvious war that Data was waging inside as he dug his palms into his eyes and then slowly slid his hands down stretching his face into something that looked like it belonged in a Funhouse mirror.

A dissonant noise filled Ten Forward as he folded his arms on top of the keys and lowered his head to rest upon them. Quietly, she approached the brooding android, her hand slightly hovering over his shoulder as she pondered interrupting his melancholy state. She slowly retracted her hand, choosing against her desire to comfort him.

Instead, she cleared her throat in a small effort at announcing her presence. Slowly, he raised his head, his eyes wincing from the light as recognition clearly flashed across his gaze.

"Ah, I see your powers of investigation are truly admirable, Lieutenant. Your ability to hunt down any crew member at such ungodly hours of the night, are truly impressive - Even if they desire to be lost." Data mumbled.

"The Captain wanted me to inform you that you will be placed back into active duty starting at zero eight hundred hours, effective tomorrow morning."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "And the Captain found this little bit of information to be paramount at two o'clock in the morning?"

"No."

"Are we engaged in some life or death standoff that it is imperative that I be reinstated to duty at this very hour?"

Again, she answered stoically. "No."

A sly smile crept across his face, as a sparkle met his eye. "Good..." He scooted over and patted onto the bench to the vacant spot beside him. "Sit." He demanded.

For a moment, she thought he might be drunk again. But the thoughts of his impeccable playing flashing across her mind just moments earlier caused her to reconsider that assumption. So she complied and took a seat beside him and when her eyes met his, she tried desperately to suppress a smile due to the look upon his face. He was smiling like a Cheshire cat who had just succeeded in catching his prey.

Tasha quickly averted her eyes back to the piano, ignoring his piercing gaze, her fingers lightly stroking the ivory keys.

"What was that composition you were just playing?"

Still, very much aware of the fact that his eyes were completely fixated upon her, stubbornly refusing to look away.

"It was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

Her fingers lightly pressed on one of the keys, causing the sound to echo throughout lounge.

"It was very beautiful."

"Yes, well I have learned in my endeavors that it takes something very unique to inspire a man to compose something so alluring..." She turned to meet his fiery gaze. "Perhaps a woman." He revealed.

Tasha swallowed hard, trying to ignore the persuasion of his eyes as she studied the black and white keys with a new sense of intensity.

"Are you suggesting that Beethoven wrote that piece about a woman?"

"It was not a suggestion. In fact, it is recorded throughout history that he wrote the moonlight sonata for his fiancé. Many believed the woman to have been the elusive _'Immortal Beloved'_ but those theories were later proved not to be the case."

Again, she ventured a look in his direction with an arched eyebrow. "_Immortal Beloved_?"

"Yes." He calmly whispered. "It is widely known that the composer harbored a secret love affair with a woman whom he testified to be the love of his life." Tasha watched in suspense as his eyes began to search hers. "His letters support those facts."

"What letters?"

Data's head tilted slightly to the side, as he quoted two lines from one of the three infamous letters, with just as much conviction as the author himself.

_"Why this deep sorrow, if we could be united we would feel this pain no longer. Where I am, you are with me too. Soon, we will be together and what a life it will be." _

Tasha stared at the man before her, rendered completely speechless. It was almost as if his words were an omen, an unspoken promise of the love that was meant to transpire between them.

"Wow, I guess he really did love her." The awkwardness of the instilled tension caused her to revert to humor, only to have Data reiterate the seriousness of the situation, as his eyes still sought out the truth that lied buried deep within hers.

"Yes, he did!"

She cocked her head to the side, as suspicion creased the corner of her narrowed eyes. _'D__id he just confess to loving me in a subtle way,'_ she thought to herself. She had to give him credit; he was very sly about getting his point across that was for sure.

Once again she tore her eyes from his consuming stare. Her fingers began lightly pressing against the keys, performing a simple rendition that had been taught to her long ago. And in her peripheral, she could see Data's face light up from her hidden musical ability.

He watched in disbelief as she played, mesmerized.

"I was unaware that you were familiar with this particular instrument. May I ask how you learned to play?"

"You don't want to know!" She responded zealously.

He arched an eyebrow suspiciously, urging her to answer.

Tasha complied. "Alright…Dare taught me shortly after he rescued me on Turkana IV."

"You were correct in your premise."

She looked at him confused.

"I did not want to know." He relented enviously.

She chuckled a little from his honesty and softly began playing once again, as she spoke over the faint sound of the music streaming from the piano.

"You know, I don't remember that much about my parents. I was a curious child, much like you are now. But when you're raised on a world that is driven by hate, it's really hard to imagine love. What it would be like, what it would feel like. I mean, how would know when you've finally found it? I didn't have the answer, so being encouraged by the love I saw between my parents I asked them."

Data remained silent as she continued on, still entranced by her fingers caressing the keys.

"And I will never forget what my mother said. She said _'that love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be __hidden where it truly does'_…." Tasha paused a moment, as she smiled faintly from the memory. "I believe that little piece of advice was the best legacy they could have ever left me because it has helped me so much throughout the years."

"Is that your indirect way to admitting your affection for me?" He jested.

Tasha smiled. "I believe that program is working."

Data tilted his head in query. "How so?"

"Your humor is improving." She admitted honestly.

Data grunted his displeasure. "Well, at least you refrained from telling me it never happened this time."

Tasha giggled from his remark. "Data, I think the one thing that we can agree on is that_ that_ night most definitely did happen, among other things."

"What other things?"

She stopped playing and tempted fate by turning to face his gaze once again.

"Data, despite our differences I do care for you." She confessed.

"If you cared so deeply then why did you tell me it never happened?"

"I thought that I was doing what was best for us. I had fallen for a man that claimed he couldn't love me back so I thought it would be easier to save our friendship if we just pretended that night never happened."

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend." He stared at her deadpanned, his tone incriminating.

Tasha looked at him in astonishment, his indifference catching her off guard, as she coldly announced the truth she had been harboring for some time.

"I don't want to just be your friend."

Data snapped. "You do not know _what_ you want."

"Neither do you!" Tasha argued. "Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And why would that scare me?"

She pointed an accusatory finger at the android. "Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your knowledge, or your frickin' mechanical outlook on certain things such as love, or your misguided loyalty to the Federation. No, you know the real reason why you're scared? It's because maybe you want be with me too!" She screamed.

Data's eyes widened from her perceptive allegations. He opened his mouth to respond, only to find that her truth had sealed his ability to articulate a proper argument. She took note of his inability to find his voice and continued on with her ravings.

"I didn't come here to tell you that I can't live without you because I can…._I just don't want to." _Tasha silently studied the black and white keys upon the piano, refusing to meet his gaze. "Look, I know the future is scary, but you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar. Yes it's tempting, but it's a mistake. That's the one lesson I learned from Dare."

"You are insinuating that I am afraid of the unknown. That I am reluctant to explore my feelings because they no longer hold the stability they once did."

"I'm not following you, Data."

He lightly scratched the tip of his noise, buying himself a moment to gather his thoughts. "It is frightening prospect to know that I can be hurt now by what someone thinks of me or by whether or not they chose to love me. And it is almost tempting to…." He faltered a moment but one look into her eyes gave him the courage to continue. "_Pretend _that I do not feel anything. That if I tell myself that very thought enough, that possibly my positronic matrix will reverse the effects of the program and restore me back to the way I used to be."

Tasha looked down from his admission, her heart literally falling to the pit of her stomach. She almost felt nauseated from her foolishness. He didn't want what she wanted. He could take the risk and accept the gift that had been given to him but he chose not to because too his ingenious, positronic mind the consequences posed to great a threat to him.

"Why do you think this happened to you?"

Data watched mercilessly as her resolve dissipated with the defeat that was laced in her question. Her sudden inability to meet his gaze, the slumped state of her shoulders, the sudden halt in her playing shortly after his confession and the endearing way she was now wringing her hands together while they lied nervously in her lap, were all signs of what most humans considered timid reactions to an impending rejection.

His hand softly reached out, covering hers. A firm grip not only ceased her anxious movements, but the touch also brought her beautiful blue eyes back to his amber ones. She smiled reassuringly, unknowingly giving him the strength he needed to compel him toward the incentive to make things right once again.

"I am not certain but I do know this - _you_ are what I never knew I always wanted." He silently confessed. "Because for me it has always been you..._Always..._And I have tried to fight it, I have tried to deny it but I cannot." Data shook his head from side to side in defeat. "You are... _undeniable." _He whispered in an exasperated tone.

Laugher bubbled up out of her as a sudden surge of relief filtered through her entire body. "Are you trying to tell me that you're falling in love with me?"_  
_

"No…."

Tasha's smile slowly dissipated from her lips as Data's hand left hers to trace the former hints of her smile, his thumb lightly moving over her plush lips, down her chin to the tempting curves of her neck. He slowly leaned in, his eyes darting from hers to her lips, silently seeking permission as he closed the distance between them.

His lips hovered over hers as he whispered the well-guarded confession. "I am saying that I already have."

Tasha's lips ferociously landed upon his, savoring the taste of the man that had broken down all her defenses, causing her to bare her soul to him - her deepest most intimate desires in the hopes that he would not refuse her.

She lightly traced his bottom lip with her tongue and to her surprise he opened the kiss, taking it to a more intimate level that left her breathless and wanting more. If she ever met his father, she would most definitely have to thank the man for making Data an expert in area's such as these.

Tasha opened her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. Data was already staring intently into her blue orbs.

"I love you…" He whispered, as he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you not only for what you are." Data kissed the tip of her nose. "But for what I am when I am with you." He paused, his eyes holding hers. "I love you not only for what you made of yourself." He gently leaned down and kissed her lips. "But for what you are making of me."

Tasha closed her eyes, as Data peppered her neck with small kisses, his tongue lightly flicking out to suck on the base of her neck, eliciting a moan from Tasha's lips.

"I simply love you…." He backed away, his lips hovering inches above hers. "All of you…." His lips passionately descended upon hers. He grabbed her waist, pulling her up with him as he abruptly stood to his feet, as one swift kick of his boot carelessly discarded of the bench that was beneath them.

He pulled her body to his, easily picking her up as he set her on top of the piano, the keys making a dissonant noise in the process. He continued fiercely kissing her, the passion he evoked nearly leaving her breathless as they parted, his lips venturing up the curve of her jawbone, only to linger over her left earlobe as he lightly sucked the sensitive bud.

"And sometimes I want you so bad it hurts." Data breathed.

Tasha dropped her head back, exposing the soft skin of her neck. The invitation was too tempting and Data immediately began his assault of pleasure upon her skin, sucking and licking his way down to her collarbone. He slightly pulled back the fabric of her uniform, exposing the tantalizing possibilities that lied beneath, exploring every inch that was revealed to him with his tongue. Only to be rewarded by Tasha's soft whispers of ecstasy beckoning him for more.

His hand lightly glided up her waist to knead the fullness of her breast. His anticipation growing more and more, as the evidence of his arousal kept grinding itself into the confines of her right thigh, seeking the release he so desperately wanted. His hands grabbed hold of her buttocks, pulling her closer to his midsection, as he pushed himself hard into her center.

"Oh God, Data…."

The android trailed his lips back up the length of her neck, capturing her lips once again. His tongue roughly brushing past the barriers and into the warmth confines of her mouth, slowly mimicking with his tongue what his body wanted to do to her.

Suddenly, the sound of a woman clearing her throat interrupted their fervor. The two lovers slowly turned their heads in the direction of the intruder, only to find a very amused Guinan standing in the middle of Ten Forward.

She comically held a hand up, halting any explanations that the couple was about to produce.

"Please tell me that you two aren't preparing to christen the piano."

"If you are referring to Lieutenant Yar's and my desire to copulate, you are correct in that conjecture."

Tasha was appalled, as she playfully slapped Data on the arm. "Data, rule number one in dating. You do not have to inform the entire crew every time we plan on having sex."

"I did not inform the entire crew….just Guinan."

Guinan chuckled a little. "I think what she's trying to say Data is…I didn't need to know all that."

"But you had already stated the claim of our desire upon your arrival, I was merely verifying it." He looked back and forth between the two stunned women. "Never mind….we will resume elsewhere."

Data assisted in helping Tasha down from the piano, grabbing hold of her hand as he firmly but quickly led her toward the exit.

"Thank you." Guinan whispered as the couple retreated.

Neither replying as they hurried out of the lounge and toward the turbo-lift.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author Notes: I'm guessing this is the last chapter…But I might do an epilogue that consists of the couple's rendezvous in their quarters. Although it will undoubtedly be rated M and not placed in the main section when updates occur. So if you guys want to be on the lookout for it, you might want to hit 'follow' or just keep an eye out for the update. I haven't started it yet, so it may be about a week before I post it. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
